Test
Olivia Copper 'is a character role-played by Hirona . ---- Olivia Copper is a Trooper for the '''San Andreas State Police, '''Badge '#238. She claims that the SASP members are "practically perfect in every way." Copper is regarded to be one of the "scariest" cops on the force; due to her many skills, stealthiness, alpha demeanor, and her no-nonsense attitude. __TOC__ The Los Santos Police Department Emily Reinhart : Copper has known Reinhart since Reinhart was a Cadet. The two were married by Judge''' Dennis LaBarre''' on the side of Senora Freeway, after hearing that Mikey Dias had legally gotten married to Dr. Martell. Right after getting married, Copper gave Reinhart her personal knuckle dusters as a ring 1. : Copper has stated in the past that, even though Reinhart wasn't a member of the SASP, she was still "practically perfect in every way". Copper took notice of all the hard work that Reinhart had been putting in as an Officer, and promoted her to Senior Officer, with extended invitation into the CID. Vladimir Raven The San Andreas State Police Jackie Snow Kael Soze Tony Andrews Blaine County Sheriff's Office Bobby Smith : Copper helped train Bobby when he was a Cadet. Ever since then, the two have been practically inseparable. Constantly criticizing him for all his mistakes and bad driving, she would eventually be the one to clear him for solo patrol. Copper has always been very supportive of Bobby. : Although he struggled at first, Copper never stopped believing that he was more capable than he let on. She was proven to be correct, as Bobby has risen up the ranks rather quickly. She promoted him to the rank of Senior Officer, after he insisted on becoming an FTO. Shortly after, he proved himself to be a capable leader at the PD academy, and she promoted him to Sergeant of the BCSO. : The two are very close and show concern for one another, when either is injured or in a down mood. The duo spent so much time patrolling together that they became known as "Bopper" and formed a blood pact. Bobby gave her the honor of being his "Best Ma'am" for his marriage to Vladimir Raven (she played a role in getting them together). : After the wedding, she gave a heartfelt speech in which she wished he would "stop fucking around and become a Detective", though he rejects her idea constanty, stating that it's "basic police work". However, the two have been doing more investigations as of late, with Bobby appearing eager to lend her a hand (although probably just to spend time with her.) Copper also has plans to have Bobby take over as Assistant Chief so that she can go back to the SASP. Recently, she got excited as she thought that Bobby is sounding a lot like a High Command member. Unbeknownst to Bobby, her plans appear that much closer to becoming a reality. Criminals and Criminal Groups Dequarius "Big D" Johnson : The two had a relationship in the old server. They are still friendly with one another. Ramee El-Rahman : Copper has shown interest in having a relationship with Ramee El-Rahman many times. The two will text back and forth, however, Ramee has been hesitant to have an official date with her. This is likely due to him being very active in crime and her being a police officer. She has stated many times that she is looking for a "beta man", believing Ramee to be a perfect example of one. : The attraction she feels towards him has not stopped her from threatening to bring him and his associates in the Chang Gang down, however. During a conversation the two of them had, she acknowledged him being a "warlord" and likened herself as one as well. When she has him in custody, Ramee will often try to sweet-talk her in an attempt to get a smaller jail time. He is one of the few people that call her by her first name, Olivia. Copper has also mimicked his voice and used his catchphrases on multiple occasions. Other Isaac Smith : Isaac and Copper share living space, and are in an unconventional "relationship." Neither are tied down to the other, and both have stated that they are "married to the job." Quotes * "Pat pat pat." * "What are you doing!" * "Bobby!" * "SASP members are practically perfect in every way." * "Yea yea yea..." * "Copper, like the metal." Fun Facts * She was the Captain of both the SASP and CID, before the police restructure. * She does not have many friends, however, her best friend is was Kevin Shaw. ** After many months of not seeing him in the city, and after an incident where Shaw seemed to be more concerned about the criminal that had put him in the ICU instead of her, Copper has demoted him. * Is the "Leader of Chang Gang", allegedly. * Has a K9 partner, Crybabypeepants. * There have been many rumors of her taking criminals out to Sandy Shores and burning them alive, though these events can't be proven. * Copper started out her career in the police department as a Deputy in the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * She was Bobby Smith's "Best Ma'am" for his marriage to Vladimir Raven. * Copper has commented that she hails from Arizona. * Although unaware at first, she's had the misfortune of becoming friends with multiple serial killers and psychopaths, such as Ander Destolle. * She has mentioned that one of her goals is to kill Travis Tribble, in order to become the Sheriff of the BCSO. Category:Police Category:Female